brolyfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter Twenty-Two-Where Are They Now Aftermath
Chapter Twenty-Two-Where Are They Now Aftermath The intro is seen. Another intro, cleaely overdone, is played, labeled the World Tour Aftermath Special. Two familiar faces, Mrodd and Elenaz are seen."Welcome to the greatest aftermath special on the entire globe! Elenaz here, recently released from the mental hospital-If it can be called that- to participate alongside my co-host Mro-" Mrodd interrupts."Please just call me Zac." Elenaz rolls her eyes. Mrodd gives her big, giant puppy dog eyes. Elenaz sighes and nods."Zach here is running this with m-" "I prefer Zac with no h." He interrupts. "You want me to call you a whole new name, I spell it however the heck I want to." Zach sighes and reluctantly nods. "But don't call me Zachary! I'd feel old." He says, chuckling a little bit after. He turns to the viewers."We're going to interview all of the eliminated non merged non returned campers! Starting with...." He gestures to a large curtain, and behind it, a bowl of Oatmeal falls over."Oh.....Yeah, the first was Oatmeal...." A familiar face runs in, picks up the oatmeal, and begins eating it."Wash I shupposed to crum out yeht?" He says, mouth full of food. Zach gags a little."No, Evil. The timing was just right, I suppose. Now for the interview." Elenaz leads Evil over to the seat."So how did you get the name Evil?" "Well, my full name is Evil Baneevil Octorock. My dad was an Evil Baneevil fan before his accident." Evil explains. "So how did you feel about your elimination?" Zach asks sincerely. Evil blushes a little."I was really disappointed to be such an early elimination again. Then again, I was like a platypus. I didn't do muc. But Plat made final fifteen, so who knows what a platypus can accomplish?" Zach laughes, a little bit mickingly."Yeah, maybe a platypus will get a job as a secret agent!" He laughes a little, but Elenaz simply rolls her eyes."Can we get back to our job, now?" She says, the annoyance clear in her voice. The curtains open, and Harriet steps out, dressed in rags."Is that my cue?" Elenaz runs over and leads Harriet towards the couch."Girl, what happened to you?" Harriet fights back tears."My dad was mad because I've been on three seasons and lost all three times. He cut off all of my money......He.....I don't wanna say." Elenaz frowns."Don't hide things. It will never end well. Speak the truth, sister!" Evil, still eating raises his fist."Right on, my sisters!" Elenaz and Zach look wide-eyed at him while Harriet takes out chewed oatmeal out of her hair, with a disgusted look on her face. "I'm really getting sick of Oatmeal. Anyways.....My dad.....He beat me." Elenaz and Zach gasp. They hug Harriet, and the scene cuts away for a moment. Zach is seen sitting beside Elenaz."And we're back! We've seen three contestants! Gots to keep the peepz coming, so who's next?" A memorable sarcastic teen steps out. As he walks out, the audience cheers for him. A girl in the audience stands up and shouts."Sam, I love you! You don't need Kate, have me instead! She doesn't deserve you!" Sam blows kisses to the audience and sits down next to Harriet. "Looks like someone's become popular after the breakup." Zach says smugly. "It's weird. I should be happy....But I'm not." He smiles as the audience flashes cameras." I miss being with Kate, you know? Total Drama gave me the best relationship I've ever had." Zach takes these words to heart and looks away, distracted."Are you alright?" Sam asks, genuinely concerned. Zach wakes back up to the real world."Oh, yeah. I'm fine. So what did you think of your elimination?" "I think, considering how well I did in season two, it was fair. It was me or Herman, and for some reason the author loves him more than Frog loves JP." Sam says bluntly. Zach groans."I hate JP. Now I can't say ... without someone going JP! It's so annoying." Sam chuckles."At least there is no real show called Nevada Shore." Zach shivers."Yeah. We have enough of that crap with Nebr-" The rest of his sentence is bleeped out, and the screen flashes, with the words Warning, copyright infringement is possible, even on a low budget show like this in bold and italics. Sam sits with the other losers just as Roy steps out."Well, I didn't last much longer than you, but at least I didn't totally blow." "Says the loser." Sam replies. "Well, at least my girlfriend didn't dump me on national television." Roy says. Sam looks upset. The next loser, Chandler, walks out behind him."Of course not. Your mom isn't that cold." The audience and Sam laugh, and Roy glares at Chandler, who shrugs it off."He lost because of his "wonderful personality", am I right?" The audience cheers for Sam and Chandler and boos and hisses for Roy."I got out because of that stupid movie, and the other two returned right off the bat. I feel SO cheated." Sam shrugs."The author has a thing for returners and debuters." He turns to the backstage."Ain't that right, Herman!?" Herman is heard shouting."Oh, shut up already! You whiny twit!" Sam laughes a little, lightening up. Chandler flops down next to Sam, and Roy sits in the corner."By the way, Morgan's in juvy." Roy says, uncaring. "What for?" Zach says after a small gasp. Roy shrugs."Don't know, don't really care." He reads a newspaper where the headline is seen:Crazy Teen Leads Pyro Spree Across Spain. Sam whispers to Chandler."Is he lazy, just dumb, or both?" Chandler turns."Roy, why did you almost stop playing Tale of Zida?" Roy looks up."I thought it was going to be difficult dealiing with it." "I thought that was what your mom said about you?" Roy gives Chandler the finger, and Sam and Chandler high five. The curtains part once more, but they are empty behind them."Oh, right. I lost next." Zach says, a little embarrassed. Elenaz turns to him."So how did you feel about your elimination?" She asks. Zach immediately looks extremely uncomfortable."I......Um....And now's time for another installment of That's Gonna Leave a Mark!" Plat is seen, falling down the stairs in Transylvani and faceplanting, and having the chair land on him, hard. Robert and Jake are seen getting into a slap fight, and Robert smacks Jake, who hits his head on the camera that the intern was holding and he falls face first into the toilet. Robert flushes it, grins evilly, and runs when it begins to overflow. Jake is seen in confessional."Suddenly.....I have an urge to hurt Robert." Robert walks into the confessional, and Jake jumps him. Robert grabs him and knocks him down. He hits his face on the side of the toilet. Robert flushes it, and it starts to overflow. Robert quickly runs off without making a confessional. The scene cuts back to Zach and Elenaz."Our next contestant to be eliminated, LF, is unavailable. So we shall skip ahead to.....NICK!" Elenaz says, clapping for her idol. Nick steps out and Elenaz lets loose a girlish squeal that could deafen most normal people. Zach seemed used to it. Elenaz runs over to Nick."So big and strong. And powerful. I like my guys to be powerful." Nick blushes a bit, and walks in. Zach looks to him."So how do you feel about your-" "Totally unfair and unneeded elimination." Elenaz finishes, editing her script. Nick blushes again."Well, I was upset at first, but I did learn a few things. AJ doesn't live that far from me, so he's gonna make me all smarticles." Zach goes to interject."Smarticles isn't a real wor-" "It is now!" Elenaz yells interrupting him. She then tosses a book at him, and he ducks, nearly getting injured."Look it up!" Two burly interns rush in and pull Elenaz off of Nick, and Technical Difficulties is shown on the screen. The scene shifts to India."So did she really.....check out?" Chris says, contemplating where to go next. Dr. Abjaheet nods."Yes, a young teen girl. Claimed to be her sister. Checked out TCF after soon after her heart stopped. Chris turns to him."Her heart-" The doctor nods, Chris tears up, and the scene switches back to the Aftermath. Elenaz is now in a straight jacket with many needles protruding from her arms."This should keep her sedated and loopy so we have time to get Nick the hell outta here. Good luck, Zach." He nods, and the interns rush off with Nick for his own well-being. The next eliminated contestant, AJ, steps out, and he greets the audience with a chipper smile. He sits down, and turns next to Zach and Elenaz."Hey, guys! Glad to be here. Well...not that I wanted to lose or nothing, but you know what I mean, right?" Zach nods."Alright then." AJ continues."Is she going to be all right, or is someone gonna.....?" Zach flis his hand."She'll be fine. So, AJ. How did you feel about your time on Total Drama, and what did you think of your elim?" AJ looks sad, but cheers back up rather quickly."At first I was devastated that I was eliminated rather early in the competition."But now that I think of it, I'm alright. I stayed true to myself. I don't want to even think how I'd be acting if I was still there now." Zach pulls on his collar a little."Especially with the accident in Sau-" Zach turns to the audience quickly."That was AJ, everbody!" Everyone cheers, and AJ is hustled off to his seat. Elenaz falls to the floor and centipede crawls over to AJ."Are you Nick?" He nods no, and she passes out at his feet, to his discomfort. Next to step out of the curtains is a sharply dressed Herman, complete with a tux and black shades."Make way for the newest winner of the United Human Punching Bag Million Dollar Prize Winner." He strus up to the chair and sits down."This chair better not damage the silk." Zach rolls his eyes, and turns to him to interview him."So...How has it been since your elimination?" Herman smiles and you can see a solid gold grill."Like, the best ever. I never have to take anyone's crap again. Stupid Total Drama..." Zach frowns."Aren't you going to miss any of your friends?" He says. Herman sighes, and thinks a little."Okay, I guess I might miss Robert and Jake a little." Zach frowns more, and Herman chuckles."And of course, you too, Zach." Zach smiles. The curtains open up once more, and Bryan steps out. He pops a pill and walks over to the couch."Bryan, back on his normal pills." Elenaz sits up."GET those away from ME!" She breaks through her straight jacket and runs off of the stage. "o.O" Zach says. He turns to Bryan."So how have you been since your withdrawal from the competition?" Bryan shrugs."Well, it sucked. I had to say bye to my friend SG, but it wasn't all bad, you know? Plus, it would have been bad had I stayed." Zach claps as Bryan goes over to sit down. The curtain opens, and Addict steps out."Yes, the former winner is here. I lost because I wanted to, I'm here because I have to. Hurry this up so I can go home." Zach frowns as Addict sits down. Dyna steps out, and he is booed and hissed at by the audience. He sits down next to Zach when a paint can is thrown. He dodges it."Settle down, you self-absorbed hooligans!" He sits."Well then...Dyna, how do you-" "Zach, I'll be honest. I have thought quite a bit about what happened. I've decided it was partially my fault. So I have decided.I'll try to be a little less analytic and a little more friendly from now on." Zach smiles."I'll get more info that way." Zach rolls his eyes as Dyna goes to take his seat. The curtains open, and no one steps out. Zach wipes away a small tear."As we all know, TCF is unavailable for interview due to her acc-" Elenaz interrupts him."Due to her untimely demise and or the kidnapping from the hospital." Zach begins to cry a little, and Technical Difficulties appears. Zach is seen, dried tears on his cheeks."Anyways.....Out next is Ben and SG, who were eliminated the same epi-" Zach is interrupted as an explosion occurs as SG runs out panicking with his hair on fire, and Ben trying to put it out. Zach turns to the camera crew."WHO keeps GIVING HIM DYNAMITE!?" He yells, annoyed. Ben stops chasing SG."I'm gonna light it up, with my dynamite!" Interns maul Ben and get him away from the deadly explosives. Technical Difficulties is seen once more. Zach turns to SG, now put out, and Ben."How did you two feel about your eliminations?" SG shrugs."I didn't talk to my team much, just wrote. So I didn't really expect to make it far. SUrprised I made it that far. I trust Dakota to win. For Bryan and I, and for our book!" He and Bryan cheer. Ben laughes crazily."I finally proved Face wrong! I made it far without him! I knew I could do it!" Elenaz smiles."Alright, losers. Our last question: How do you feel about.....the death of a certain contestant? Zach, why don't you start?" Zach tears up and runs out of the room."Well, we know how he feels, who's next?" Evil sighes."I barely knew her, but I was still sad." Harriet shrugs."She was a sweet girl. It was really unfair she was the one to..." She tears up. Sam shrugs."What can I say? We didn't always get along, but....I....I'll miss her dearly." He cries a little before the camera moves on. Roy shrugs, uncaring. Chandler punches him, knocking him out."TCF was a good person. I'll miss her, too." Nick and AJ sigh."I never got to talk to her, like at all. But I know she was a fun energetic friend of many of my fellow contestants." Nick honestly states. AJ nods."Same for me. Wish I'd gotten to know her more." Herman is in tears."We....I knew her well, after the first season. She stayed back for three hours to make sure I was fine. I.....She was one of my best friends ever, and I...." Bryan sighes."I didn't know her much, so...." He looks away, a little ashamed. Addict is successfully fighting back tears."I...I knew her considerably well. She's my fellow, and so far, only companion winner. Or was, I should say.....She was nice to me, even when it didn't warrant for it. I now regret voting her and Jake out of season one. Well, not Jake. I mean...I could have had more precious time with her....." He finally loses control and begins to cry. Ben sighes."I didn't know her, much at all. I was Koops's slave at the time. I wish I had talked to her more...." SG shrugs."I was writing too much to really notice her..." Elenaz turns to the audience."Well, I guess this is it for-" The audience cheers like crazy, and Elenaz trips and falls. Behind her, Sam is whistling nonchalantly. He turns around to see Zach walk in with Adam Youth. Zach smiles as he announces the famous musician."That's right, Adam Youth, creator of the band Dove City, is here to play the music while I sing a song based off of one of his. I dedicate this entire song to TCF...." ''Song Twelve-Less Than Three Twilight'' Zach slowly steps down the stairs as he begins."The stars lean down to kiss you. While I lie awake and miss you." Zach is seen unable to get sleep in his bed." Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere. I doze off safe and soundly, but I miss your arms around me." A flashback to when Zach and TCF hugged after she won season one." I'd send a postcard to you dear, 'cause I wish you were here!" The song continues, and others' memories of TCF are flashed upon the big screen. It eventually cuts back to Zach."I'll watch the night sky turn blue, but it's not the same without you." The scene where Zach and TCF saw the moon and first kissed in Total Drama Island is seen."Because it takes two to whisper quietly." TCF and Zach are seen talking on the plane from season three. Zach sits by the balcony."The silence isn't so bad, till I look at my hands and feel sad, 'cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly." He and TCF are shown holding hands. Plat walks by and they quickly separate and whistle nonchalantly."I'll find repose in new ways." On the main screen, Zach is shown writing a book. The camera shifts back to Zach once more."Though I haven't slept in two days.'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone. But drenched in less than three twilight, I'll sit on the front porch all night! Waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don't feel so alone." More clips of TCF are shown from throughout the series."I don't feel so alone........" "I don't feel so alone....." Plat says, watching the Aftermath live."Hm.....He really does love her more than I do...." The camera switches back to Zach."As many times as I blink, I'll think of you tonight..........I'll think of you tonight!" Behind the show, a car drives up. A girl, at least sixteen, steps out and walks to the other door. She opens it."Why, thank you, Chimmy." The girl nods. She closes the door behind her passenger and they head into the theater. Zach is smiling, tears running down his face."As violet eyes grow brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter! I'll taste the sky and feel alive again! And I'll forget the world that I knew! But I promise I won't forget you! If only my voice could reach back through the past, I'd whisper in your ear......Oh darling, I wish you were here!" As the song goes to end, he is poked on the shoulder. He turns to see Chimmy and TCF. His eyes grow wide, and they hug. A few minutes later, Plat closes his laptop. He goes to the other competitors, who are all upset at TCF's end."Guys! Great news!" They turn to him, and he plays the aftermath over. TCF, Zach, and Chimmy are seen talking."So, I was declared clinically dead. But they brought me back. Chimmy brought me food. Good food. Food I really needed." TCF laughes a little."She took me from there to here so I could show up at the aftermath, but Chimmy drove like a grandma and we just barely got here." "I take offense to that!" Chimmy says, laughing."Besides, I wanted to see my old friend Zac again." TCF whispers to Zach. Zach nods and smiles, understanding. Before he can ask Chimmy anything, the wall explodes. Everyone in the aftermath panics as a familiar face strolls in."Ain't this charming?" TCF, recognizing the voice, panics, as does Zach. The episode abruptly ends.